yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yugi Muto (World Championship)
Yugi Muto is a character in the Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters and World Championship video game series. This is a video game depiction of Yugi Muto, a character from the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' manga and anime. Appearances In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters, Yugi appears as a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories, Yugi appears as a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent and Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Yugi appears as a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist, In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul, Yugi appears as a Level 1 opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International and Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel, Yugi is an opponent available from the start. Sometimes when the player challenges Yami Yugi to a Duel, they Duel Yugi instead. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend and Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards, Yugi takes part in the Battle City tournament, but is defeated by the player in the semifinals. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction and Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction, Yugi's Millennium Puzzle disappears, causing Yami Yugi to disappear too. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 and Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004, Yugi is a level one opponent, available from the start. In Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 and Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005, the player Duels Yugi during the Weekend Tournament at the coliseum and during the Limitation Tournament, where the player cannot use Effect Monsters. He is a potential round one opponent in the Sugoroku Tournament. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007, Yugi, from Yu-Gi-Oh! Nightmare Troubadour, is available as a ghost Duelist. In Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008, Yugi appears with Joey, as a Tag Duel team, Yu-Jyo. Depictions Yugi Muto-G1.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters DM2 yugi.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters II: Dark duel Stories Yugi-DDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters III: Tri-Holy God Advent Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories Yugi Muto-G4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 4: Battle of Great Duelist Yugi Muto-EDS.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 5 EX 1 Yu-Gi-Oh! The Eternal Duelist Soul Yugi Muto-SDD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 6 EX 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monster International Yu-Gi-Oh! Worldwide Edition: Stairway to the Destined Duel Yugi Muto-TSC.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 7: The Duelcity Legend Yu-Gi-Oh! The Sacred Cards Yugi Muto-ROD.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters 8: Reshef of Destruction Yu-Gi-Oh! Reshef of Destruction Yugi Muto-WC4.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters EX 3 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship Tournament 2004 Yugi Muto-WC5.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters International 2 Yu-Gi-Oh! 7 Trials to Glory: World Championship Tournament 2005 Yugi Muto-WC07.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2007 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2007 Yu-Jyo-WC08.png | Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters World Championship 2008 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship 2008 Stats Decks In Yu-Gi-Oh! Dark Duel Stories, Yugi's Deck is based on the one he used during Duelist Kingdom and Battle City, in the manga and anime..